mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Purple Destiny - Parte 15
Faaala pessoal!!! Vocês devem estar se perguntando se o motivo da demora dessa Parte 15 foi porque eu estava preparando artes novas, mas na verdade não, eu falhei nos dois quesitos (fazer arte e trazer a Parte mais cedo). =,( Mas de qualquer forma, estamos de volta com a antepenúltima Parte de Red Fields e já quero agradecer ao apoio de todos vocês porque ainda continuam firme e esperam ver ansiosamente (ou não) os acontecimentos finais dessa série. Sério mesmo, muito obrigado por tudo pessoal, vocês são demais e nunca vou deixar de dedicar um espaço no blog para agradecer ao apoio de vocês, que estão comigo e essa série desde Setembro de 2015. E, é claro, agradecer ao feedback maravilhoso da Parte 14, que além de ter sido muito bom, foi imediato, mostrando o interesse que vocês ainda tem com a série. Muito obrigado de novo pessoal. =) Como eu sou um fracassado, mais uma vez não terá arte. =/ Vamos lá então: Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 Destino Roxo Cap. 1 14 de Agosto / 14:35 / Dimensão Ômega. Em um vale da região, Hydra e Power Plant estavam juntos enquanto ela fazia um túmulo improvisado para o corpo de Razorback, usando algumas pedras. Após ficar pronto, ela mantém um olhar triste enquanto olha para o túmulo. Hydra: Ah, Razorback... Power Plant vira para ela. Power Plant: Você vai ficar bem? Hydra: Sempre diziam que eu me apaixonava com facilidade, mas a verdade é que Razorback foi o único pônei que eu realmente gostei. Bom, fora isso, acho que vou ficar bem sim. Power Plant: Eu conheci ele muito pouco, mas ele aparentava ser um bom pônei. Jamais vou esquecer que ele levou aquele ataque todo em si, enquanto era para nós dois termos sido atingidos. De repente, na mente de Hydra, ela escuta uma voz. Voz feminina demoníaca conhecida: Mestra! Hydra: *confusa* O quê? Então ela percebe que era o Fire Succubus chamando ela. (Nota: Vale lembrar que o Fire Succubus não tem sexo, mas tem aparência e voz feminina.) Fire Succubus: Como você conseguiu me controlar e, ainda por cima, eliminou a antiga dona do contrato, você agora é a nova dona. Hydra: É sério isso? Fire Succubus: Sim, mestra! Quais são os seus comandos? Hydra: Eu só tenho um. Fire Succubus: E qual é? Hydra: Que você saia do Fire Power, do meu corpo e nunca mais volte. Fire Succubus: *assusta* Como é que é? Hydra: Não ouviu? Some da minha vida! O Fire Succubus fica pensativo e um pouco confuso. Fire Succubus: Ok! Certo! Então ele deixa o corpo de Hydra e desaparece por completo, voltando para o seu local de origem. Em seguida, Hydra ouve outra voz, dessa vez chamando-a no mundo normal. Voz feminina conhecida: Hydra! Hydra: Hum? Jav? Ela olha para trás e vê Javelin, Schizophrenia e Warp Vortex se aproximando dela de de Power Plant. Logo eles chegam até os dois. Javelin: *um pouco ofegante* Cara! Que bom encontrar mais alguém. Como vocês estão? Hydra: Estamos bem, mas... Hydra e Power Plant olham para o túmulo de Razorback e fazem expressões tristes. Javelin, Kizzie e Warp olham um pouco confusos. Javelin: O que houve? Isso é um túmulo? Hydra: Sim, Razorback nos deixou. Javelin: *assusta* Não mesmo! Warp Vortex e Schizophrenia assustam e fazem expressões tristes. Warp Vortex lembra que lutou contra Razorback nos tempos de Bermuda Blast. Schizophrenia: *em pensamento* Por que estou me sentindo triste por causa da morte de um stallion? Hydra: Tudo bem! Vamos seguir para encontrar Nightstrike, Shockwave, meu irmão e os outros. Hydra começa a caminhar na direção do final do vale. Os outros então começam a segui-la. Enquanto caminham, Javelin olha para Hydra que tinha uma expressão um tanto séria. Javelin: *em pensamento* Coitada da Hydra. Será que ela já chorou muito? Porque dá para perceber que ela está querendo chorar. Logo em seguida, Hydra cai e começa a chorar mais. Os outros assustam. Javelin: Hydra? Hydra: POR QUE ISSO TEVE QUE ACONTECER????????? Javelin vai correndo e abraça a amiga. Javelin: Coloca tudo para fora, amiga. Você precisa. Enquanto Hydra chora insaciavelmente, Javelin não consegue evitar que algumas lágrimas escorrem pelos seus olhos também. Enquanto isso, Blizzard e Electric Storm, feridas e no chão, ficam chocadas ao ver Nightstrike caída, após Lightning Blade a eliminar. Lightning Blade vira para elas. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Muito bem! Agora é a vez de vocês duas. Blade começa a caminhar na direção delas. Lightning Blade: Blizzard, Blizzard! Um dia eu salvei sua vida, mas ironicamente hoje eu irei tirá-la. Enquanto isso, terei o gosto de eliminar a nova usuária da minha velha maldição, o Electricity Power. Mas não se preocupem, vocês terão o mesmo fim da sua amiga Nightstrike. A Apocalypse Jewel brilha e Lightning Blade aponta na direção das duas, então elas começam a levitar, então novamente uma força invisível começa a apertar o pescoço das duas. Lightning Blade: *sorriso maligno* Morram por estrangulamento! Blizzard / Electric Storm: Nghhhhhh! Então... Nightstrike: SHADOW JUDGMENT! Lightning Blade olha rapidamente para o lado e é atingida pelo ataque de Nightstrike em cheio. Ela é lançada e cai no chão com bastante força. Ela perde o controle da sua habilidade, e Blizzard e Storm caem no chão, elas avistam Nightstrike e ficam aliviadas. Lightning Blade logo levanta e olha para Nightstrike. Lightning Blade: Como pode ainda esta viva? Eu escutei seu pescoço quebrando. Nightstrike: Você cometeu três erros idiotas para uma deusa. O primeiro foi dar as costas para meu suposto corpo, o segundo foi não perceber se o Light e o Shadow Power iriam deixar meu corpo, e o terceiro foi não ter conhecimento do Spirit of the Life. Lightning Blade: Spirit of the Life? Verdade, a habilidade máxima do Light e do Shadow, que cobre seu corpo com um véu invisível e que quebra após evitar um dano letal, e também que demora várias horas para poder usar de novo. Aurora tinha falado disso uma vez. Nightstrike: *sorri* Isso mesmo! Lightning Blade: Não imaginei que fosse capaz de usar essa habilidade, só Aurora conseguia, nem a Dusky era capaz de usá-la. Nightstrike: Sério que você não imaginou que eu conseguiria, sua tonta? Eu estou controlando os dois Powers mais fortes ao mesmo tempo e não seria capaz de usar todas suas habilidades? Porém Nightstrike fica preocupada. Nightstrike: *em pensamento* Mas mesmo um Shadow Judgment, que é bastante forte, não chegou nem a feri-la. Vou aproveitar que as amigas dela foram eliminadas e chamar meus amigos. Nesse momento, ela novamente cura Blizzard e Electric Storm com Light e Shadow Cure. Em seguida, Nightstrike aponta sua pata para cima e dispara um Light Blast, seguido de um Shadow Blast, que explodem no céu. Hydra, Javelin, Warp Vortex, Power Plant e Kizzie avistam as explosões e começam a ir na direção. As explosões são avistadas por Shockwave e Kraken e também por Rip Tide, Penumbra Lynx e Mardi Gras, e ambos vão na direção do local. Lightning Blade sorri para Nightstrike e depois fica séria. A Apocalypse Jewel brilha e rapidamente ela dispara uma lâmina circular metálica, na direção de Nightstrike, que acerta ela. Então outro véu se quebra ao redor de Nightstrike e ela fica assustada. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Como são dois Spirit of the Life, certamente você estaria usando o segundo, mas agora ele também já foi destruído e você não poderá usar outro nas próximas horas, isso se você continuasse viva por mais algumas horas. Lightning Blade coloca a pata na cabeça e fica irritada. Lightning Blade: Já estou farta de você, longmane maldita. Vou acabar com você é agora. A Apocalypse Jewel brilha, mas... Nightstrike: CLAWS FROM THE UNDERWORLD! Nightstrike usa sua habilidade de longmane e garras saem do chão e prendem Lightning Blade, antes dela executar alguma ação. Em seguida, Nightstrike começa a ter visões do passado de Lightning Blade novamente. Cap. 2 Nightstrike começa a ver mais coisas do passado de Lightning Blade, ela vê o momento em que ela estava com seu namorado High Voltage em Thunder Town, quando o vilarejo é atacado pelo Rocktomb's Kingdom, no qual termina com o mesmo destruído e a morte de seu namorado e seus pais. Em seguida ela também vê alguns momentos em que Blade convivia com suas quatro amigas no IronWall's Kingdom, até o momento em que são chamadas para serem selecionadas para se tornarem Amazonas de Dusky e Aurora. Nightstrike também vê o momento em que Blade vira para suas amigas e diz: "Um dia seremos as donas dessa terra." Porém, nesse momento, Blade quebra o Claws from the Underworld e evita que Nightstrike continua a ter mais visões. Lightning Blade: Chega! Não quero que você veja essas coisas. Nightstrike: Agora consigo entender o motivo de todo esse seu ódio. Você teve uma vida bastante sofrida. Lightning Blade: O meu passado não importa mais. O que me interessa é o meu futuro. Blade aponta a pata para Nightstrike e um raio é disparado, mas ela defende com um Shadow Shield. Nightstrike: Você diz que o passado não importa mais, mas você ficou presa à uma pequena parte dele, quando fez questão de trazer suas amigas de volta para vida, para elas estarem ao seu lado enquanto você dava à elas o que havia prometido, serem as donas dessa terra. Lightning Blade: *irritada* Sua longmane maldita, vou ter que arrancar sua língua fora. Nightstrike: Porém, após serem ressuscitadas, elas logo reconheceram que isso não era o certo e desejavam voltar para o mundo dos mortos, mas sua ambição falou mais alto e você passou a controlá-las para que seu sonho fosse realizado. Lightning Blade: Para de falar como se soubesse de algo. Nightstrike: Só que você não entendeu uma coisa básica sobre ter amigos. Não é só a sua vontade que importa... Nesse instante, os outros começam a chegar. Hydra abraça Kraken, Kraken abraça Storm e alguns começam a se cumprimentar, mostrando que estavam tudo bem. Nightstrike: ...a vontade de seus amigos também são de grande importância, até mais que a sua. Blade fica incomodada com a presença dos outros. Lightning Blade: Maldição! Nightstrike: Por isso, que na batalha entre amigos, os meus amigos venceram. Porque eles tinham vontade de vencer, enquanto as suas amigas lutavam contra a vontade. Então Lightning Blade percebe que agora estava sendo encarada por treze pôneis. Lightning Blade: Não sei porque vocês tiveram que se meter em nos meus planos. Como eu disse, eu jamais tive interesse nas suas 'dimensõezinhas' ridículas, eu só queria a Apocalypse Jewel para realizar meu sonho. Nightstrike: Retirar a Apocalypse Jewel da Dimensão Alfa foi um erro, porque deixou as dimensões semi-fundidas. E como eu disse antes também, você não tinha o direito de matar todos aqueles que você matou. Lightning Blade: *irritada* Então vocês estão preocupados com meia dúzia de mortos? Então vamos ver como vão agir com milhões de mortos! Todos se assustam. Nightstrike: O que quer dizer? Lightning Blade: Quero dizer isso! Lightning Blade aponta sua pata para cima e a Apocalypse Jewel brilha novamente. Então um raio surge em cima da cidade de Toxic Valley, na Dimensão Beta, e o mesmo é disparado, destruindo a cidade, enquanto vários pôneis com máscara de gás observam a destruição. Os treze apenas veem um clarão no céu, mas nada aparentemente aconteceu e eles ficam confusos. Nightstrike: O que houve? Lightning Blade: Vocês acham que os pontos principais da Dimensão Alfa estão seguros? Acabei de mandar Toxic Valley para os ares. Todos ficam perplexos. Warp Vortex: O quê? Lightning Blade: Sim! Toxic Valley foi destruída com um simples ataque. Nesse momento devem haver vários mortos e feridos. Warp Vortex: *Em choque* Maldita! Eu vou...acabar...com você! Lightning Blade: Por que essa cara, Bermuda Blast? Pouco tempo atrás você não se importava com sua cidade. Warp Vortex prepara para atacar, mas é interrompido por Javelin. Nightstrike vira para Lightning Blade. Nightstrike: Você é capaz de algo assim? Lightning Blade: Claro que sou! O que você pensa que uma deusa não é capaz de fazer? Lightning Blade sorri. Lightning Blade: Agora vamos para a próxima. É Riptides Land, não é? Rip Tide e Penumbra Lynx assustam. Lightning Blade faz o mesmo gesto e um raio surge sobre Riptides Land, na Dimensão Gama, e a cidade também é destruída. Todos continuam perplexos, principalmente Rip Tide e Lynx. Lightning Blade: E a próxima é: A tão linda e famigerada...RED FIELDS! O mesmo acontece e um raio surge em Red Fields. Enquanto Depth Charge, Black Emerald e os outros lutam conta o restante dos Lumina Knights, eles percebem a claridade do raio que caia sobre a cidade. Vários outros também percebem, como Daybreak, Pleiades e Belyy. Peaches e Dustbowl, Tsunami e Blindside, Chief Mustard, O Prefeito de Red Fields, O Diretor e vários professores em Red Fields High School, que estavam em uma reunião para receber as aulas no dia seguinte, além de vários moradores da cidade. Nesse instante, Red Fields é destruída pelo raio. Lightning Blade: Hahahaha! Red Fields virou pó. Nightstrike, Javelin, Hydra, Shockwave, Electric Storm, Blizzard e Kraken ficam pasmos com a situação. Nightstrike: *perplexa* Não! Então uma lágrima corre por debaixo de sua venda. Lightning Blade: *sorriso maligno* E agora? Vão se preocupar com poucos que morreram? Nesse instante devem ter uns 500.000 que morreram nessas 3 cidades. Nesse instante a Apocalypse Jewel começa a brilhar mais forte. Lightning Blade: Mas antes que eu destrua a próxima cidade, porque vocês me irritaram demais, vou acabar com vocês. Blade aponta a sua pata para o grupo. Lightning Blade: APOCALYPSE JUDGMENT! Então um raio branco é disparado contra eles. Nightstrike se posiciona na frente e aponta a pata para Blade. Nightstrike: SHADOW & LIGHT BEAM! (habilidade nível 9 de ambos) Então um raio, das cores branco e roxo em espiral, é disparado contra o ataque de Blade. Porém logo o ataque de Blade começa a ter vantagem e o ataque de Nightstrike começa a diminuir. Lightning Blade: Você acha que pode me derrotar só com isso? Você é muito tola, Nightstrike. Nightstrike: Não se engane ao pensar que meu ataque é apenas isso. Então uma aura começa a brilhar ao redor de cada um dos outros doze. (Hydra = laranja, Javelin = azul acinzentado, Shockwave = verde claro, Electric Storm = amarela, Blizzard = azul claro, Mardi Gras = cinza, Kraken = marrom, Schizophrenia = vermelho claro, Rip Tide = rosa, Penumbra Lynx = azul escuro, Power Plant = verde água, Warp Vortex = verde escuro.) Eles todos apontam suas patas para o rumo de Blade e um raio é disparado de cada um, se juntando ao raio de Nightstrike, aumentando sua força. Lightning Blade: O que é isso? Nightstrike: O Shadow Beam ativa um poder extra de cada Order Power maligno, desde que estejam com algum usuário, assim eles se juntam e formam um ataque em conjunto ainda maior. O mesmo vale para o Light Power e os benignos. E juntando todos os 16, forma um poder tão forte quanto a Apocalypse Jewel. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Acho que você está esquecendo de uns dois aí, que já partiram dessa para melhor. Nightstrike: Os espíritos de Razorback e Enforcer residem em nossos corações, principalmente nos de Hydra e Shockwave, então os dois Order Powers restante, também são ativados. Nesse instante, uma aura vermelho escuro se funde a aura laranja de Hydra e uma aura azul celeste se funde a aura verde de Shockwave, que seriam o Plasma Power e o Convexity Power, então o ataque conjunto tem a força aumentada novamente. Então os dois ataques começam a ficar pareados. Lightning Blade: E vocês acham que vão me derrotar com isso? Estão todos os treze enganados. Lightning Blade começa a forçar mais seu ataque e ela começa a ter vantagem novamente. Nightstrike: *preocupada* Que droga! Essa é a nossa única chance de derrotar a Apocalypse Jewel, mas parece que mesmo assim não vamos conseguir. Então Nightstrike repara que o ataque de Lightning Blade começa a mudar de cor alternadamente, nas cores: branco, preto, roxo, verde, azul acinzentado, rosa, azul claro, amarelo, azul escuro e vermelho, porém a mudança de cores é muito rápida. Após pegar o padrão das cores, Nightstrike percebe que o ataque de Lightning Blade oscila um pouco quando está na cor roxa. Nightstrike: *em pensamento* Espera! O que é isso? Nightstrike lembra de algo, fica surpresa e vira para os outros. Nightstrike: Pessoal! Atenção! Todos ficam atentos. Nightstrike: Vou fazer uma contagem regressiva e, após isso, todos vocês forçam seus ataques. Blizzard: Mas por que? Nightstrike: Eu explico depois, por enquanto, faz apenas o que eu digo. Lightning Blade: Não sei o que vocês estão planejando, mas é inútil. Nightstrike começa a reparar na mudança de cores do ataque de Blade e se prepara. Nightstrike: 5...4...3...2...1...AGORA! No exato momento em que o ataque de Lightning Blade está na cor roxa, os treze aumentam sua força. Então o ataque deles rapidamente começam a ter vantagem, enquanto o da Blade travou na cor roxa por causa da força. Lightning Blade: *assusta* O quê? Não é possível! O ataque do grupo avança e o ataque de Blade é desfeito. Então a força do ataque do grupo faz com que a Apocalypse Jewel se divida nas 10 Dimensiona Jewels novamente, e também jogando Lightning Blade para trás, derrubando ela no chão. Lightning Blade se levanta, um pouco ferida e olha para a Apocalypse Jewel dividida, ela tenta usar seus poderes novamente, mas não consegue. Lightning Blade: *assustada* O que houve? Por que fui derrotada? Nightstrike: Você achou que tinha o poder supremo em suas patas, mas na verdade, nem todo seu poder estava presente na Apocalypse Jewel. Lightning Blade: Do que você está falando? Nightstrike: Quando você juntou as 10 Dimensional Jewels, você não percebeu um pequeno detalhe, a Crystal Jewel estava com uma pequena rachadura, provavelmente por atravessar as Dimensões algumas vezes, mas eu percebi isso algum tempo atrás. Nightstrike lembra de um momento que ela olhava para a joia e reparou essa rachadura, quando ela brilhou e ficou com o símbolo da Dimensão Gama, no dia que Rip Tide atravessou o portal e chegou em Red Fields. (Parte 3 de Dimensions) Nightstrike: E era exatamente isso que o Extreme East queria me dizer, antes de desaparecer completamente. A Crystal Jewel... Flashback (Parte 5 de Purple Destiny). Extreme East: Por favor, Nightstrike. Recupere a Apocalypse Jewel e salve a Dimensão Alfa. Eu conto com você! Nightstrike: Certo, EE. Irei fazer o possível. Extreme East: Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça, você tem uma pequena vantagem nessa luta. Foi algo que você já percebeu antes. Nightstrike: *atenta* O quê? Extreme East: A Cr... Então a projeção astral de Extreme East se desfaz. Nightstrike: *assusta* Não! Espere EE, o que é? Nightstrike suspira. Fim do flashback. Nightstrike: Então, por causa da rachadura da Crystal Jewel, a Apocalypse Jewel não estava com força total. Lightning Blade: Mas não entendo! O que você fez para derrotar meu ataque, eu estava ganhando e rapidamente eu perdi. Nightstrike: Quando você forçou seu ataque, reparei que ele começou a mudar de cor, mantendo um padrão entre as cores: branco, preto, roxo, verde, azul acinzentado, rosa, azul claro, amarelo, azul escuro e vermelho. Logo eu percebi uma coisa, eram as cores das dez Dimensional Jewels e quando o ataque estava na cor roxa, a cor da Crystal Jewel, ele ficava levemente mais fraco, logicamente por causa da rachadura da joia. E foi aí que alertei os outros para concentrarem seus ataques, exatamente no momento que os poderes da Crystal Jewel trabalhava, que era na cor roxa. Nesse momento, a rachadura da Crystal Jewel, aumenta. Lightning Blade começa a rir, não se conformando com a situação. Lightning Blade: Não pode ser! Eu não posso perder aqui, eu ainda não realizei meu sonho. Nightstrike: Seu sonho era voltado apenas para dor, sofrimento e destruição, por isso você foi derrotada, Lightning Blade. E agora... Os treze se aproximam de Lightning Blade caída e a encaram. Nightstrike: ...acabou! - < To Be Continued N= Alteração *Os únicos ataques do Light Power e do Shadow Power que ainda não tinham sido revelados, eram os de Nível 7, como eu achei que era um nível baixo para o Shadow Beam e o Light Beam, que seriam os ataques decisivos, achei mais conveniente para série ao rebaixar os Judgments e os Death Sparkles. Então Shadow e Light Judgment agora são Nível 7, Shadow e Light Death Sparkle são Nível 8 e Shadow e Light Beam são Nível 9. Eu pensei em rebaixar o Spirit of the Life também, mas o mesmo já tinha sido destaque ao ser o Nível 10, então deixei assim mesmo. - Então é isso mesmo galera, aqui vai finalizando outra das Partes de Red Fields, cada vez se aproximando do final, que já confirmo que serão 17 Partes (Olhem só, para quem prometeu que a Season 3 seria minúscula, só terá 5 Partes a menos que a Season 1. =D). Então espero mais uma vez que tenham gostado e cada vez vou ficando mais tenso sobre o final e se vocês vão gostar do que ainda está por vir. Não precisa nem ser muito entendedor para saber o que vai acontecer ainda. =D Deixem seus comentários, se possível é claro, dizendo o que acharam. =) Muito obrigado por tudo e até a próxima. =D Categoria:Entradas em blogues